


Matchmaker, Matchmaker

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-12
Updated: 2010-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 00:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the <a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/"><b>gw500</b></a> prompt 'bad decisions make good stories'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matchmaker, Matchmaker

"You didn't!" Noin stopped with her beer half way to mouth, torn between admiration and horror. "Please tell me you are just messing with me."

"Would I lie to you? My best friend and partner?" Hilde made no effort to hide her obvious sense of satisfaction. "I told you I was going to and I did."

"Shit." Lu took pull from her drink before setting it carefully down on the table in front of her. "This is worse than the time you smacked Heero on the butt and told him it was from Duo because Duo thought Heero had a nice ass."

Hilde shrugged and raised her glass in mock salute. "He does have a nice ass. Besides, if Duo wasn't going to tell him it was my sworn duty as his best friend to make sure that Heero knew. Besides, he did appreciate it after Heero smacked returned the favor."

"I remember death threats before that. Wasn't there something about offering to take a mission on L2 until things cooled down?"

"I never really thought he was going to kill me." Hilde's eyes twinkled as she helped herself to a couple of pretzels from the basket between them. "I can't say the same about Quatre though. For a man who is always going on and on about the need for peace he can be a little testy some times."

"You think?" Noin asked with a snort. "Maybe it had something to do with you telling him if he wasn't going to make a move on Trowa you'd be happy to help Mr. Bendy fill his lonely nights."

"Trowa's hot." Hilde finished her pretzels and reached for another handful. "I've kind of had a crush on him since Duo and I saw him at the circus during the war. Seriously though, I bet Trowa is great in bed."

Lu emptied the glass in front of her and shook her head. I don't want to know and I doubt Quatre is going to share any details."

"Or videos." Hilde's voice carried a genuine tint of disappointment. "Pictures are out too most likely."

"I can't decide if you are a genius or crazy. Maybe both." Lu laughed and gestured to the waiter for a refill. "I want to be there if you ask him to see the look on his face and to keep him from killing you."

"There is a method to my madness." Hilde hoisted her beer and finished off the swallow still left in the bottom of her glass.

"And a madness to your method."

Hilde grinned, letting just a hint of mania show through. "I learned that from Duo. If you do the unexpected it puts the other person off giving you the advantage."

"Only in the short term."

"The short term is good enough."

"Well, if you need somewhere to hide out when Wufei finds out that you are escorting Relena to the masked ball I have a spare bedroom and a husband who will feel it is his gentlemanly duty to protect you."

"Thanks for the offer, but Relena already said I could stay with her." Hilde flashed another wolfish grin. "After all, it was her idea."


End file.
